Trouble with a Capital D
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Double D must make friends with the rest of the children in the cul-de-sac and isn't allowed to hang out with Eddy and Ed. If you think that's his biggest problem someone discovers the secret that is underneath his hat, someone you would least suspect. KevEdd


After Eddy's last attempted failure of a quick rich scheme raised a large concern for Double D's parents. Their son was considered the smartest kid around the entire school and cul-de-sac; however, hanging around children who weren't titled to the same category just wasn't going to do, there was something that had to be done, Double D had to go.

"Mother and father please, I -tell me that it isn't so!" Edd exclaimed as he refused to believe the fact that his parents were actually making this decision for him.

"I'm sorry Eddward, but your mother and I have already made up our minds." His father said. They held their discussion in the kitchen as they tried to have a family dinner which was quite laughable because to Double D's acknowledgement this was the first time in years that they all participated to such family formalities.

"We called your cousin Andy in Los Angeles and he is absolutely over joyed," Eddward's mother explained.

"Los Angeles?! Mother, how long did you and father tend to keep me away?" He questioned, he did not like this idea, not at all.

"Your entire high school years," His father replied. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you to focus on your future career. Los Angeles is known for its high standard education and every USC. Your mother and I have finally accepted the fact that you have a very low percent into attending other stature Universities such as Yale, Stanford, and Brown. You do have this family's reputation to keep up," He sighed as he messaged the temples between his eyes. "To think that your mother was sued by injustice to have us in debt that forced us to move to unsanitary conditions."

"This is for your own good Eddward; we only want what's best for you." Double D's mother added.

"I understand your concern, and I do not wish to disagree with your decisions; however, I am the most intelligent student in school, facility members would be delighted to recommend me, and I always follow your every word," Edd said trying to defend himself. "I find this very unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Eddward, word around the cul-de-sac is that you use your intelligence for mindless scams with those brainless children, Ed and Eddy. I will not stand still while my child is being utilized for such obtuse actions!" His father replied.

"They are my best friends, father please, and try to understand." Double D answered back as their dinner was now long and forgotten.

"Sweet heart, they should not be labeled as best friends . Best friends do not misuse your genius for their own selfish desires, misunderstand your kindness as na've, and does not leave you as a scape goat." His mother said.

Double D's eyes widen in shock, how did his parents acquire such information? "How did you-"

"I did a little research of my own, Eddward." Edd's mother interrupted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is there any way I can prove to you that I can be the individual you foreshadow so much? Please, my entire childhood was here! I do not wish to move schools once again." The beanie wearing pre-teen said mentally praying to the Greek gods up in the clouds to give him a second chance.

Double D's parents stared at each other for a moment's time in silence. They wanted their child to have the brightest future, but they knew he would never be able to reach his potential in such a place like this, surrounded by imbeciles. However, they do remember the day they first moved out of their old neighborhood and into the cul-de-sac, Eddward always did have trouble fitting in. This was quite the predicament because within the working environment he should be able to function with others around him.

"Alright Eddward, you have this entire summer's vacation to prove to both your mother and I that you can be the successful young man we want to see," His father said trying to come to terms.

"Oh, thank you-"

"However, you are prohibited to see the Ed's, understood?" He continued as he interrupted his son to make sure he wasn't misled.

"Father I canno-"

"Then are you saying that we should send you to Los Angeles?" Double D's dad questioned as he cut him off again.

"Eddward, we are trying to come to a compromise with you." His mother stated calmly.

"Compromise? How, if I can't even be around my friends anymore!" Edd said outraged.

"Enough, we are providing you the chance to prove us wrong. The entire cul-de-sac children despise you and it's due to your so called _"best friends"._ You have graduated middle school and you have two months before you return to your new classes in the high school. High school years are important for a young lad such as yourself; it's the chance to think about your future career and for college advisers to provide you with valuable information about the college you wish to attend with a countered grade point average to match. If by the end of summer you cannot make friends with the other children in the area then we can clearly see that this place is no place for you, Eddward. If we come to find out that you are once again are seen with those hoodlums then we know our compromise with you was a waste, then we have no reason to put our faith in your decisions anymore and we will send you straight to Los Angeles whether it s the end of summer or not."

Double D sighed in frustration; there was no way he would be able to talk his way through this one, "Yes, I understand mother and father. I will comply with your compromise may I be excused to my solitary confinement labeled as a _room_?"

"Watch that mouth of yours!" His father spat.

"Honey, you haven't even touched your food." His mother said as she tried her best to calm the atmosphere.

"I somehow seemed to have lost my appetite now; may I please be excused to my room?" His parents nodded as Edd stood up and walked upstairs towards his bedroom. He took off his shoes and replaced them with his usual slippers as he walked to his bed to sit down and pondered about the current situation he was in.

He supposed that being able to see his friends than being around them is better than not being there at all, but how was he supposed to make friends with the rest of the pre-teens of the cul-de-sac? His parents were right, they did all hate him, but it really wasn't his fault. He did usually get the bad end of any Eddy's scams; perhaps there was a way to use his genius to help his acquaintances instead of injuring them half the time, but the question was how and in kind what order would he do this in? He walked toward his desk as he took out a piece of paper and pen in order to strategize this carefully. Should he work on the person who hated him the most or the less? If he progressed backwards to the person who hated him the most then the rest would follow so flawlessly. Though, who hated him the most? Edd pondered and pondered and the only person who he came up to mind was Kevin from across the street.

Eddy's scams were always a way to demolish his favorite bicycle, how Kevin got a new one was beyond him. He would first have to start by making amends with the boy if he ever expected some sort of friendship from him, but how? There was no way he could afford another bike for Kevin; he continued to think of a way to make his plan work. Eddy's last scam was by the playground so the bike's remains should still be there, perhaps he could rebuild his bike and give a new paint job, heck maybe he could improve it too. The ideas started flowing and he started writing them down on paper, he grabbed an instruction manual that was placed on his shelves it was given to him by his aunt on his seventh birthday on how to construct bicycles, sadly he's never owned or used a bike before.

Double D knew that he would have to collect the pieces really early in the morning in order to have this fixed by the evening so, if he calculated correctly he should be able to memorize this entire book within a few hours, have two hours of sleep, wake up at 5:30 in the morning, have the bike fix by 5:00 p.m. and hand it to Kevin by 5:15 p.m. He sighed, there was going to be a lot of fixing up to do, but he refused to give up hope. There was no way he was going to lose to his parents; for once he'll show them that he can manage! Without another thought Double D opened up the manual and started reading.

** The Next Day **

Double D worked on Kevin's bike from hours on end, memorizing the tools and instructions on which part fits best and make sure it wouldn't come part just from sitting on it. It took Edd a while until he realized that Kevin's bike was indeed a vintage Schwinn Stringray, it was going to be complex in order to make it into a motorbike, but it can be done all he had to do was just modify the head length rail toward the body. Double D whipped off sweat that came running down from his hat, it was 3:30 in the afternoon and he as of yet finished the bike, he still needed to apply the motor. Working on this bike was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

**With Kevin**

The red haired jock woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and ate some breakfast. He needed to head down to the playground in order to retrieve the remains of his darling bicycle and fix her up nicely once again. Kevin gritted his teeth at the thought that it was those stupid dorks fault for destroying his ride. He managed to get his revenge by pounding the shit of out them, but at what cost? By the time he finished beating the crap out of them his mother wanted him to come back home, he really didn't want to leave his bike behind, but he knew he couldn't be late for dinner. When he finished his meal he walked down toward the front entrance, once he opened the door he closed it behind him as he shoved his hands down his pockets while he walked to the playground. His eyes widen in shock when he realized that his bike wasn't there anymore. Who in the hell would have stolen his bike? His eyes narrowed as three certain dorks came across his mind.

"I swear if they did something to my bike there will be hell to pay!" Kevin shouted as he ran the opposite direction to where the Ed's usually resided in.

Eddy was dragging around Ed trying their best to find their third friend of the group.

"Where the hell is Double D at?" The short pre-teen asked to the taller Ed. His friend gave him a blank stare and smiled.

"I woke up with pink socks on my toes Eddy!" He shouted oh so happily.

"Knock it off mono-brow! We gotta find sock-head! Can't you see we're wasting money time?!" Eddy shouted angrily toward the taller one.

"Look, Eddy! Kevin has come to help us in search of Double D!" Ed stated as he pointed to the red haired jock that was running directly toward them.

"Kevin?! What does that block-head want?"

"You stupid dorks! Where's my bike?!" Kevin shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Your bike? What would we want with that stupid old thing?" Eddy questioned as he too shouted back to the red head.

"I'm giving you till the count of three to give it back!"

"We don't have it! Yea, like I'm going to fall for that one!:

"Eddy tells the truth Kevin! For Ed has been with his friends all day," Ed said as they both walked away slowly from the pre-teen jock before them.

"Yea, you block-head, we've been lookin for Double D all day. We haven't even seen your stupid bike," Eddy added.

"It's not stupid!" Kevin screamed, he was going crazy without his ride, he needed her back! "Man, I swear if I find out if you dorks had it all along I'll pound your faces into the ground!" Without another word the jock turned around and stomped his feet away from them.

"Geez, what's his problem?" The shorter male asked.

"Kevin looks like my burned toast Eddy!" The taller pre-teen shouted.

"Whatever, we gotta a sock-head to find, come on Ed."

All day, Kevin searched for his bike all day and he still didn't find it! He even had Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, and Rolf help him look for it. Nazz gave up after two hours saying that it was stupid, Sarah and Jimmy got bored of looking for his bike after a while, Johnny was no help at all, and Rolf started rambling on and on about his great grand papi or something and he even left too. The jock sighed as he sat down on the only step that led to his front door. He felt like crying, he lost his precious bike forever! There was no way his parents would ever buy him a new one. Just when he thought that all hope was lost...

"Ahem.." Kevin heard a voice above him, it was the dweeb and his..

"My ride! You Double Dork! I knew it! You had my bike all along! I'm going to beat the crap-" The jock stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed something different with it.

"Ah, K-kevin! B-be-before you result in violence let me explain myself!" Edd said in panic as he held on to the motorbike beside him.

"You better start explaining then, dude," The jock replied raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I took the liberty to hold myself responsible for the damaging of your bicycle on my... on Eddy's behalf. I collected the pieces and fixed the item before you." Kevin still shocked walked to his bike and saw the newly done paint job, excellent tool usage when it came putting it together, and was that a motor engine?!

"Dude, did you put a motor?"

"Oh, yes! I hope you do not mind?" Double D asked nervously, if Kevin didn't enjoy his new bike then he surely failed his plan.

"You dweeb, why didn't you tell me you were a mechanic?! I've wanted to put an engine since like- wait a minute; Eddy set you up didn't he? What's wrong with my ride?! What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! I swear I did this out of generosity." Double D said feeling a lot more nervous.

"If she breaks again I'm gonna-"

"Sock head are you even alive anymore?!" Eddy yelled, they were both gonna do one more round before they called it quits.

Eddward froze remembering what his parents told him._ 'I can't be seen with them! Kevin is a witness and my mother will know!'_

"Kevin I bid you farewell for it seems like it getting very late!" Without another word the Edd ran off toward his house.

The jock stood there confused, what the hell just happened? Kevin sat on his new bike and expected it to break apart, but it didn't. In fact it was a lot more comfortable than it was last time. The paint job was incredible it was painted red, Double D even designed flames on the motor and don't get him started on the engine. That alone was pretty awesome. Why did he do this? Shit if the dork did this all the time he could have even called him a friend, too bad he's friends with losers and there was no way he gonna be seen with them.

* * *

Alice: And so with my latest creation!

Minho: Why aren't you workin' on the other story?

Alice: It's still in the editing room.

Minho: And by that you mean..

Alice: I ran into my aunt flow

Minho: You have a family?

Alice: What are you implying?

Minho: I guess I sort of thought you were always you know...homeless?

Alice: I am NOT!

Minho: Geez, don't have a cow. I just assumed since you're always here and stuff

Alice: Assumption get's you no where

Minho: Yea, yea whatever

Reviews Plz


End file.
